SCP-3008, The Departed
by Bobbylol
Summary: A novel taking place in the SCP universe, it follows a young man trapped within SCP-3008 and his journey to survive. Features adventure, action, romance, and human nature.
1. Information

**Hello!** Just a quick little message before you start reading, feel free to skip ahead and get right into it if you please, anyhow;

This story is gonna be about the SCP foundation, more specifically the journey of a young man who gets trapped in SCP-3008 during a trip to Ikea, it features some gruesome scenes and some scenes which contain or mention suicide, if this isn't for you then turn back now, it never gets to in depth but it is there, I'm aiming for realism, or well, as much of it as I can get in a fictional book about a magical Ikea, anyways thanks for your time and sticking with me through this little message.


	2. Chapter 1 - Departure

The sun glistened through my bedrooms blinds, casting a soft hazy glow across my bedroom. The sounds of birds chirping on the neighborhood trees lulled me back to a half-awake state only for me to get awoken by my Mom coming down the stairs, "wake up, wake up! You don't want to be late for the last Friday before spring break, do you?" I grudgingly slid my covers off "Of course not…" I sarcastically grumbled under my breath. Eventually, I slid my body off of my slab of heaven onto the course carpet of hell, "Another day another… day" I thought to myself as I drowsily worked my way towards the shower.

The nice hot water soothed my muscles back into working order and my eyes got less drowsy, eventually, I was what could be medically deemed as 'awake'. I let the hot water run through my hair a little longer before I applied all the works. I also hated my hair, felt it was too short to do anything 'manly' with other than a simple flip at the front but life was life, and I'd been trying to grow it out but it never took a good shape. I turned off the water only to then be chilled by what felt like ice cold air on my skin.

The mirror presented no welcoming beauty. Before me stood what I'd always seen, an average built, however, a little tall 18-year-old university student struggling to understand anything that was happening in his life. I stuck my dark black hair back into its usual style and cleared what was left of the crusty gunk out of my eyes. Finally feeling up to life I got prepared for school, the usual backpack filled with overly expensive textbooks about avionics and unnecessarily large amounts of schoolwork and diagrams leaned on my wall, I slouched down and strapped it on as I grabbed some leftovers from the fridge.

I waved goodbye to my Mom as my Dad followed me out for work. On his way out he reminded me "Don't forget about our trip to IKEA after school today, you need new stuff for your bedroom." This was the first time I ever heard about a 'trip to IKEA' but I dealt with it, I was barely told anything before it happens anyways. "Alright yeah, I don't think I'm doing anything anyways," I mumbled somewhat angrily. And with that, I hiked it over to the bus stop and waited for my ride. It came a few minutes late, how '_unusual'_.

When we finally arrived at my university I had to half walk half jog my way over to my class, it was nothing very important just a beginners aviation and physics class. I quite enjoy the subject as my father had been a private pilot before and would take me flying all the time. In fact, I'd even been trying to get my own private license. But with the cost of things nowadays, it had been going pretty slow. I tuned out most of the class as it was all just review. Well to be truthful, I tuned out most of the day, just hoping to get it over with before I eventually heard the glorious sounds of my teacher standing up and saying "Well, see you all after spring break." With that, my head got out from my arms and I graciously grabbed my backpack and headed out for another long bus ride home before remembering the nice trip to IKEA I'll be going on to take up the rest of this nice day. With that, I sank in a little as I played on my phone for the bus ride home.

My arrival home was uneventful. I did what I usually did, which was collapse on my couch and fall asleep until I'm needed, which took surprisingly too long as I was awoken by my mother for our supper and fun family shopping trip. After dinner, I was instructed to meet them over at the nearest IKEA. They left a couple of minutes before me as I went and grabbed my keys and wallet. With that, I went back downstairs, locked the door on my way out and started my truck's engine, I then headed off towards IKEA.


End file.
